The Long Dragon
by Talliya
Summary: WuFei owns a club in Las Vegas called The Long Dragon and his newest Act is 'on fire!


_**I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.**_

WuFei had owned the bar for four years now, he had had multitudes of dancers cross his stage, singers use his mics, and other artists of various kinds perform for his weekly Saturday Extravaganza. But, as he sat through auditions the Friday before, he had to admit, this was the first time he had been riveted to an act.

The man's long sable braid twisting in the air behind him as he moved about the stage. The fact that he was doing a rather ornate version of a Fire Dance with that long hair was even more impressive. He could very easily catch himself on fire, or cut those lovely locks with a single misplaced muscle twitch. But, he was graceful, and the swords cut their fiery way through the air without harming him. It was clear by his assistants own awed expression that Duo Maxwell, would be the main exhibition for the extravaganza the next day. WuFei himself hoped he couldn't convince the man to work for him permanently.

The grin he received as he relayed the news to the man struck WuFei to his core, and he amended his goal. He wanted Duo to be more than an employee, though he would settle for that to start with. The longer he was around the American the more he wanted to be around him. It was three years now, since Duo had first graced his stage, where he had blown away the competition at the Chang Extravaganza. The Long Dragon had had business pick up almost overnight once it was known that the Fire Dancer was going to be working there permanently.

WuFei paid the man what he was worth, which was considerable in his personal opinion. After three years working for him Duo grinned across the table at him, as their dinners were placed before them, and told him that he had completed all his goals for coming to find work in Las Vegas in the first place. The orphanage he had grown up in was renovated and remodeled where needed, they had plenty of money to keep them going for a long time, and Duo was lucky enough to accomplish it all doing something he enjoyed.

It was obvious to WuFei that Duo had imagined he would have to do MUCH worse than simply dance a few nights a week to get by in this extravagant city. He was glad that he had been able to keep him from the more sordid professions, and so, gave him a small smile. Violet eyes lit up and it was all WuFei could do not to drown in them. When their meal was gone, and they sat there simply sipping at their wine, Duo broached the subject that WuFei suspected had been bothering him all along.

WuFei's face fell as he spoke, the mask of a high-end business owner falling carefully into place over his feelings. His expression had Duo's words pausing, stuttering a bit, before he pushed on. Duo wanted to quit, go home and help out around the orphanage. He'd bought a small plot of land near it and had had WuFei help him plan out where the house he had designed should go on it, it was currently still being built.

WuFei had known that this day would come, and honestly, having such a great act for three years was one helluva record, he had already decided that whenever Duo was ready, he would let him go. There was just this selfish part of himself that wanted to keep Duo near him, that wanted to keep Duo period.

He pushed it aside however and gave a small smile, "You are more than welcome to leave whenever you want Duo."

He wanted to say more, that he hoped he would come and visit sometimes, or that maybe WuFei could visit him, but the words stuck in his throat. Duo rubbed at the back of his neck and blushed a bright red even under the low lighting of the dinner. "Um, well, y'see, the thing is... I was kinda hopin' you'd come with me?"

WuFei blinked, his owner's mask cracking and falling around his feet as he stood up. "Go with you?"

Duo stood as well, "Yeah, um. Shit, here." He turned away from WuFei's slightly shocked expression and rummaged around in his coat before turning back to him and holding up a silver ring between his thumb and forefinger, "WuFei Chang, will you marry me?"

WuFei was stunned speechless. In all these years they had never had so much as an over-warm greeting, let alone anything to indicate that one or the other of them would like to get married. There had been no lingering touches, no kisses, no longing looks. At least WuFei had never seen any from Duo, and knew that his own conduct had been pristine on purpose as he tried his best not to fall for the man he was pretty sure he'd been in love with from the first sighting.

He stood there so long trying to think of how he could have missed Duo's regard, that Duo's face fell and the ring slowly sank to his side. When WuFei focused again it was to find Duo's gaze trained on the floor, the man biting his lower lip. "Duo?"

Worried, regretful violet eyes met his own. WuFei shook his head, a real smile blooming on his face. He took up Duo's hand with it's precious cargo and brought it to his face, kissing his knuckles. "I would love to marry you, Duo."

They kissed for the first time then and there. Then, things sped by as they packed up WuFei's things, transferred ownership of The Long Dragon to WuFei's cousin Meilan, got married, and headed for 'home'. The two of them spent their 'honeymoon' working on their house, wanting to get the foundations and outer walls finished before winter set in. It was a huge change from the flashy neons of Vegas, but, WuFei found he preferred the quiet serenity of it all. And, anywhere that Duo was, was where he wanted to be.


End file.
